Dialogue de sourds
by Sybou
Summary: "Tu es un enfoiré Malefoy ! "  ," Et toi une connasse. Tu vois qu'on est fait l'un pour l'autre ! "
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer... : **Le merveilleux univers d'HP ainsi que les personnages appartiennent à JKR. Le titre est de Marivaux. Seule l'histoire sort de mon imagination.

**Titre :** Dialogue de sourds

**Résumé de la fiction :** « Tu es un enfoiré Malefoy ! », « Et toi une connasse. Tu vois qu'on est fait l'un pour l'autre ! »

**Rating :** T. Le rating est surtout pour le langage un peu vulgaire parfois.

**Blabla de l'auteur :** J'espère que cet OS vous plaira ;)

* * *

.

« MALEFOY ! »

« C'est toujours un plaisir d'entendre le cri de mon nom dans la bouche d'une jeune fille, mais dans la tienne Granger, je préférerai m'en passer »

.

.

« Comment fais-tu pour être une telle idiote Granger ? »

« Facile. Il me suffit de prendre exemple sur toi ! »

.

.

« Oh allez Granger, avoue que tu me trouves diablement sexy ! »

« Euh... Non... Je... »

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu baves autant que Crockdur devant un nonoss ? »

.

.

« Eh bien Granger, tu es tombée ? »

« Non non, le sol avait besoin d'un câlin ! »

.

.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me laisses pas tranquille Malefoy ? »

« Parce que ça te ferait plaisir. Et sincèrement, toi comme moi savons que ce n'est pas mon objectif. »

.

.

« Tu sais Malefoy, je te trouves très beau ! »

« C'est vrai ? »

«Oui, mais tout le monde dit que je n'ai pas de goût. »

.

.

« Granger ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Rien. »

.

.

« Avoue ! Tu couches avec le professeur Vector pour avoir d'aussi bonnes notes en Arithmancie. »

« Non mais ça ne va pas ? »

« T'en fais pas Granger, je comprends ! C'est un bon moyen d'apprendre la langue. »

.

.

« Malefoy ! J'ai perdu quelque chose ... »

« Ton cerveau ? »

« Visiblement, ton humour aussi a disparu ! »

.

.

« Très joli décolleté Granger ! »

« La ferme Malefoy ! »

.

.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me regardes comme ça Malefoy ? »

« Je me demandais ce que tu avais fait pour contrarier Merlin lorsqu'il t'a crée. »

.

.

« Parfois Granger, je te trouves pathétique !»

« Ne me fais pas croire que tu sais ce que ce mot signifie, je ne te croirai pas ! »

.

.

« Malefoy c'est toi ? »

« Non c'est le Saint Esprit. »

.

.

« Granger, j'me demandais... »

« Bah réponds toi ! »

.

.

« Est-ce qu'il t'arrive d'être gentil avec les autres, Malefoy ? »

« Ma religion me l'interdit. »

.

.

« Oh Mon Dieu Malefoy, regardes-moi ça ! »

« Non merci ça ne me dit rien. »

.

.

« Granger c'est toi ? »

« Oui »

« Hélas ! »

.

.

« Oh Merlin ! »

« Non moi c'est Hermione »

.

.

« Mais t'es vraiment con Malefoy ! »

« Dans le genre, t'es pas mal non plus ! »

.

.

« C'est la journée de la gentillesse aujourd'hui ? »

« Oui Malefoy. Pourquoi ? »

« Alors on se reparlera demain »

.

.

« Tu vas dans la Salle de Bain ? »

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre Malefoy ? »

« Fais attention à toi, tu vas te voir dans le miroir ! »

.

.

«Va te faire foutre Malefoy ! »

« Avec toi ? Non merci. »

.

.

« Il est hors de question que je meurs idiot Granger ! »

« Eh bien le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que c'est mal partit ! »

.

.

« TA GUEULE MALEFOY »

« Voilà une réplique recherchée Granger. »

.

.

« Ah petite Granger, ça me fait plaisir de te voir ! »

« Quand Trelawney m'a dit que je connaîtrais l'enfer, j'aurais peut-être dû la croire. »

.

.

« Bonjour Malefoy. »

« Tu devrais aller te laver les dents. T'as une haleine à décoller du papier-peint. »

.

.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu mets une lampe vers moi Granger ? »

« Les insectes sont attirés par la lumière, et ils finissent par cramer. Je crois qu'avec ton QI de mouche, j'ai un peu trop espéré. »

.

.

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses de moi Malefoy ? »

« Je ne dis pas que je ne t'aime pas, c'est juste que si t'étais en feu et que j'avais de l'eau, je la boirais. »

.

.

« Tu vas m'emmerder encore longtemps Malefoy ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Il faut que je réfléchisse. Je te dirais demain. »

.

.

« Je crois que... »

« Que tu vas dire une connerie ? »

.

.

« Granger, tu dois avouer que si on ne s'engueulait pas, on s'emmerderait ! »

.

.

« Tu es toujours aussi stupide ou tu fais un effort particulier aujourd'hui ? »

.

.

« Je me tue à t'expliquer quelque chose Malefoy, et tu ne m'écoutes même pas ! »

« Mais si quelqu'un se tue à expliquer quelque chose Granger, il faut prendre son temps et le laisser mourir ! »

.

.

« Encore en train de te regarder dans le miroir Malefoy ? »

« Et alors ? »

« Même une flaque d'eau a plus de profondeur que toi. »

.

.

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute Granger. Je suis un serpent. »

« Eh bien... Personne n'est parfait. »

.

.

« Bordel, j'ai encore eu un P en potions »

« J'imagine que ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu étais le seul crétin avec un parapluie lorsque Merlin a distribué de l'intelligence »

.

.

« Tu es un enfoiré Malefoy ! »

« Et toi une connasse. Tu vois qu'on est fait l'un pour l'autre ! »

.

.

« Houston, nous avons un problème. »

« Quoi ? Tu as découvert que tes cheveux ressemblaient à une serpillière ? »

.

.

« Tu as eu un accident quand tu étais plus jeune ? »

« Non. »

« Tu es tombé de ton balai ? »

« Non. »

« On t'a bercé trop près de ton berceau quand tu étais petit ? »

« Non plus Granger. »

« Alors je ne vois pas. »

« Bordel, tu m'expliques ? »

« Je me demandais la raison pour laquelle tu te comportais comme un crétin. Malheureusement, il faudra que je continues mes recherches à la bibliothèque. »

.

.

« Tu sais, quand les abrutis seront envoyés en orbite et bien toi tu n'auras pas fini de tourner ! »

« C'est quoi une orbite ? »

.

.

« Eh Granger ! »

« Va te pendre Malefoy. »

.

.

« Un peu trop longue ta jupe, Granger. »

« Un peu trop petit ton cerveau, Malefoy. »

.

.

« Hey Miss-je-sais-tout »

« J'ai un nom Malefoy. »

« Tu préfères que je t'appelles Hermione ? »

« Miss-je-sais-tout, c'est bien en fait comme surnom. »

.

.

« Est-ce que tu m'évites Hermione ? »

« Je ne t'évites pas ! Je... J'ai toujours voulu savoir si je pouvais rentrer dans ce placard à balai. »

.

.

« Hermione. »

« Oui Malefoy. »

« Appelle-moi Drago. »

.

.

« Je t'aime. »

« Moi non plus. »

.

.

« Je t'aime. »

« Je sais. »

.

.

« Je t'aime. »

« Tais toi, et embrasses moi. »

.

.

* * *

Et voilà :D Alors, quel passage avez-vous préférez ? :P

En tout cas, j'ai pris plaisir à vous le partager. J'espère que vous aurez pris autant de plaisir à me lire.

Sybou'


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer... : **Le merveilleux univers d'HP ainsi que les personnages appartiennent à JKR. Seule l'histoire sort de mon imagination.

**Titre :** Dialogue de sourds

**Résumé de la fiction :** « Tu es un enfoiré Malefoy ! », « Et toi une connasse. Tu vois qu'on est fait l'un pour l'autre ! »

**Rating :** T. Le rating est surtout pour le langage un peu vulgaire parfois.

**Blabla de l'auteur :** SURPRISE. Z'êtes contents de me revoir ? :P

Je l'avoue, ce chapitre n'était pas du tout prévu. A la base, cette fiction n'était qu'un simple OS. Mais au final, me revoilà avec un second chapitre. Et peut-être un jour un troisième. Mais on y est pas encore. Carpe diem comme on dit :D.

Pourquoi un second chapitre ? Eh bien, après deux mois de vacances à bosser avec des gosses, sans avoir une minute pour me consacrer à l'écriture, il faut que je m'y remette petit à petit. Et là, où j'étais le plus motivé, c'était sur cette fiction là. Peut-être que certains d'entre vous vont appréciés cette suite. D'autres vont peut-être détestés. J'espère en tout cas que pour la plupart vous aimerez cette suite, qui part à certains moments en cacahuète :P

En tout cas, j'aimerais tous vous remercier pour vos reviews. Pour m'avoir ajoutée en favoris, pour tout ça tout ça. J'ai l'impression d'être un peu idiote quand je souris toute seule devant mon ordinateur. Enfin, ça doit sans doutes être le cas :P

Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture. Et MERCI MERCI et MERCI encore. Ze vous aime et vous fait des bizous.

* * *

.

« Tais toi ou McGonagall va finir par nous mettre en retenue. »

« Trop tard. »

.

.

« Tu sais que tu es très belle aujourd'hui Hermione. »

« Te fatigues pas, je suis réglée. »

.

.

« Abruti ! »

« C'est marrant, j'allais dire la même chose ! »

.

.

« Va te pendre Granger. »

« Pour ne plus te voir ? Avec grand plaisir. »

.

.

« J'en ai marre... Non mais ta mère peut aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis. De quelle droit elle se permets de me critiquer aussi ouvertement. D'accord je suis pour elle d'un sang soi-disant impur. Mais c'est des conneries. Il faudra qu'elle s'y fasse... Toi et moi nous sommes ensembles et ... Non mais je rêve ! Tu dors au lieu de m'écouter ? »

« Je ne dormais pas... Je... Je visualisais. » (1)

.

.

« Pour me faire pardonner, je pourrais peut-être t'embrasser ? »

« Pour te faire pardonner, tu devrais surtout partir loin. Très loin. »

.

.

« Tu as décidé de me pourrir la vie jusqu'au bout n'est-ce pas ? »

« Pour une Miss-je-sais-tout, tu en as mis du temps à comprendre. »

.

.

« Tu sais que tu es franchement mignonne quand tu t'énerves ? »

« Désolé d'être franchement moche en tant normal ! »

.

.

« Mauvaise nouvelle ! Le mixeur est mort. »

« J'aurais préféré que ce soit le mixeur qui m'annonce cette mauvaise nouvelle. » (2)

.

.

« Oh Merlin. Tu ne trouves pas que ce matin je suis particulièrement laide. »

« Rassures toi ma chérie. Ça ne date pas que de ce matin. »

.

.

« Mais quand est-ce que tu vas grandir Malefoy ? Prends donc exemple sur moi et mûris un peu. »

« Toi mûre ? A cette allure là, ce n'est plus mûr, mais carrément pourri ! »

.

.

« J'ai pris une bonne résolution ! J'ai décidé de donner toutes mes vieilles affaires ! »

« Sois raisonnable Hermione. Tu ne vas tout de même pas sortir toute nue ! »

.

.

« Tu me passes le jus de citrouille ? »

« Je te rappelle qu'on se fait la tête ! »

.

.

« Tu me le dis si je t'emmerde ? »

« Oh oui pardon, j'aurai dû te le dire avant. »

.

.

« J'ai envie de toi. »

« Et moi de vomir ».

.

.

« Ton balai s'est cassé. J'ai tenté de le réparer, mais c'est foutu. Le manche ne tient plus que par une brindille quant au reste, je ne préfère pas te dire à quoi il ressemble... »

« Quoi ? Mais... »

« Mais je t'ai fait des cookies. »

.

.

« BOUH. »

« Tu sais Granger, pas besoin de te cacher derrière un placard pour me faire peur. Te voir me suffit ».

.

.

« Tu sais quoi ? »

« Non et je m'en fous ! »

.

.

« Comment tu me trouves Malefoy ? »

« Trop souvent sur mon chemin Granger ! »

.

.

« MALEFOY ! »

« Tu as décidé de percer mes tympans ou tu as une raison particulière de crier aujourd'hui ? »

.

.

« Granger ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Chut. »

.

.

« Dis Drago, ça te dirait de manger un fondant au chocolat ? »

« Avec plaisir. »

« Eh bien, tu connais le chemin de la cuisine. »

.

.

« Non Malefoy, je t'interdis de partir ! »

« Si tu veux avoir toute mon attention, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire ».

.

.

« Tu es un crétin »

« Tes mots m'attristent Granger. Le choix de ton haut, par contre, beaucoup moins.»

.

.

« Règle numéro 1 : j'ai toujours raison. »

« Et si tu as tort ? »

« Se référer à la règle numéro 1 ! »

.

.

« Pourquoi avoir acheté cette horreur en guise de chemisier Granger ? »

« Pour que tu te décides à me l'enlever Malefoy ! »

.

.

« J'ai l'impression d'avoir grossi. »

« Ce n'est pas qu'une impression. »

.

.

« Excuse moi, mais une belette et un balafré en guise de compagnie, il y a mieux, tu ne crois pas ? »

« C'est certain qu'avec une sangsue et deux gorilles, la discussion vole plus haut. »

.

.

« Tu sais ce qu'est un canapé ? »

« Euh... Oui. »

« Eh bien, il se fera un plaisir de t'accueillir cette nuit. »

.

.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu claques les portes comme ça ? »

« Parce que je suis en train d'imaginer qu'il s'agit de ta tête. »

.

.

« Ta gueule Granger. »

« Tiens, ça faisait longtemps. »

.

.

« Pourquoi es-tu si méchant avec moi ? »

« Parce que qui aime bien, châtie bien. »

.

.

« J'espère que tu as une bonne raison à tout ce cirque Malefoy. »

« Oui. Epouse-moi ! »

.

.

« Comment ça tu veux remplir la salle avec des fleurs rouges ? Et pouquoi pas inviter toute la famille Weasley pendant que t'y est. »

.

.

« Malefoy, sors d'ici tout de suite ! Tu n'as pas le droit de voir ma robe avant la cérémonie ! »

« Désolé. Je croyais que tu étais en plein essayage de lingerie ».

.

.

« Pourquoi m'avoir demandée en mariage si tu savais qu'on se prendrait la tête du matin jusqu'au soir ? »

« Pour la nuit de noces. »

..

.

« Pourquoi ne demanderais-tu pas à Harry d'être ton témoin de mariage ? »

« Pourquoi Rogue a-t-il peur des bouteilles de shampoing ? »

« Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ? »

« Ah, ce n'est pas un concours de questions stupides ? »

.

.

« Monsieur Drago Lucius Malefoy, acceptez-vous de prendre Miss Hermione Jean Granger pour légitime épouse ? »

« Si je réponds non, le mariage peut être remboursé ? »

.

.

« Miss Hermione Jean Granger, acceptez-vous de prendre Monsieur Drago Lucius Malefoy comme légitime époux ? »

« Est-ce que ça me donnera le droit de l'assassiner ? »

.

.

« Ça y est, nous sommes mariés ! La fin du monde approche. »

« Si la fin du monde pouvait attendre que nous ayons utilisé cette suite nuptiale hors de prix, cela m'arrangerait ! »

.

.

« Je t'aime. »

« Ne t'ai-je pas déjà dit de te taire et de m'embrasser ? »

.

.

* * *

(1) Réplique inspirée de la scène du film FBI fausses blondes infiltrés.

(2) Merveilleuse réplique de Raymond et Huguette qui m'a fait mourir de rire.

Et voilà. Les idées sont revenus et voilà ce que ça donne. Peut-être reviendrais-je. Qui sait ? Peut-être que si on me supplie... *siffle*

Merci de m'avoir lue. See you soon.

Sybou'


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer... :** Le merveilleux univers d'HP ainsi que les personnages appartiennent à JKR.

**Titre :** Dialogue de sourds

**Résumé de la fiction :** « Tu es un enfoiré Malefoy ! », « Et toi une connasse. Tu vois qu'on est fait l'un pour l'autre ! »

**Rating :** T. Le rating est surtout pour le langage un peu vulgaire parfois.

**Blabla de l'auteur :** Vous avez été nombreux à le demander, et moi, faible personne que je suis, me voilà pour exaucer votre demande ^^. Mais avant toute chose, je voulais vous remercier. MON DIEU ! 52 reviews, 61 qui ont ajoutés cette fiction à leur favoris et pleins de compliments. ZE VOUS AIME ! Vous êtes absolument géniaux. Et oui un jour, j'arriverais à répondre à toutes ces reviews ^^.

En tout cas, me voilà pour un troisième chapitre, et de nouvelles reviews. Have fun ! :D

* * *

.

« Tu fais la gueule ? »

« Oui. »

« A demain alors ! »

.

.

« J'ai une surprise pour toi... »

« Tu m'as acheté un balai de Quidditch ? »

« Non, je suis enceinte... »

« J'aurais préféré un nouveau balai. »

.

.

« Tu sais quoi Granger, c'est ton jour de chance. J'ai décidé de réalisé l'un de tes fantasmes »

« Hmmm... Alors je voudrais un Big Mac avec frites et coca. Quelques petits sandwichs pour les petites faims et rajoute moi une glace au caramel... »

.

.

« Je rêve où tu viens de me mordre ? »

« Désolée, j'avais un petit creux et tu sens la pêche. »

.

.

« Est-ce qu'il t'arrives de te montrer gentil, sans attendre forcément quelque chose en retour ? »

« Est-ce qu'il t'arrives de poser des questions intelligentes parfois ? »

.

.

« Mieux vaut être saoul que con. Ça dure moins longtemps ! »

« L'alcool ne te réussi vraiment pas mon chéri. Elle te donne l'illusion d'être intelligent. »

.

.

« Ce soir, c'est à toi de sortir la poubelle Malefoy. »

« D'accord. Tu veux aller où ? »

.

.

« C'est moi ou tu as pris une taille de soutif ? »

« J'ai changé de coupe de cheveux il y a trois semaines et tu ne t'en es même pas rendu compte. Mais bizarrement, comme cela concerne ma poitrine, monsieur est très observateur ! »

.

.

« J'ai envie de toi mon amour. »

« Et moi de cornichons. Tu vois, on ne peut pas tout avoir dans la vie. »

.

.

« On est sous une branche de gui et tu ne veux pas m'embrasser ? »

« Tout dépend. Tu as pris une pastille à la menthe pour ton haleine de Botruc ? »

.

.

« Ça fait longtemps ? »

« Que je t'écoutes plus ? Hmm. Première année de Poudlard. »

.

.

« Tu sais ce que j'aime chez toi Malefoy ? »

« Non. »

« Moi non plus. »

.

.

« Alors, comment s'est passé ta journée ? »

« Tu oses me demander comment s'est passé ma journée ? Toi ? Non mais pour qui tu te prends ? Monsieur a passé toute la journée au boulot, sans s'occuper de sa petite femme adorée. Monsieur ne répond même pas à mes hiboux. Et monsieur après s'être amusé toute la journée dehors, rentre tout content. Oses l'avouer Drago Malefoy ! Tu me trompes c'est ça ? »

.

.

« Enlèves cette odeur de poulet de sous mon nez ! C'est insupportable ! »

« Ça m'apprendra à vouloir faire la cuisine. »

.

.

« Dis Drago, comment tu trouves mes fesses ? »

« Et bien, je longe tes jambes, et généralement, elles sont au bout. »

.

.

« Espèce de sale... De sale petit bonhomme ! »

« Un peu banal comme insulte, Granger. Tu m'as habitué à mieux. »

« Et un coup de pied là ou je pense, c'est assez original comme réponse ? »

.

.

« On pourrait peut-être lui donner un nom de constellation. Comme moi. »

« Bizarrement, quand on parle de constellation, la seule chose chose que je retiens c'est le préfixe con. »

.

.

« Tu es un abruti. Un crétin. Un imbécile. Un stupide garçon, un... »

« Un Serpentard ? »

.

.

« Oh Granger, arrêtes de grogner. Je sais que tu m'adores. »

« Je t'aimerai beaucoup plus lorsque je t'aurais transformé en service à thé. »

.

.

« Je rêve où tu viens de manger ma part de gâteau au chocolat ? »

« Puisque tu finis tout le temps par vomir, autant ne pas faire de gaspillage. »

.

.

« Je suis grosse ! »

« Mais quelle lucidité Granger ! »

.

.

« Bordel, où est-ce que j'ai mis mon chemisier ? »

« Dans ton cul. »

.

.

« Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? »

« Pourquoi poses-tu une question aussi stupide ? Bien sûr que oui je le fais exprès. »

.

.

« Et moi qui espérais avoir épouser un prince charmant ! »

« Granger, les princes n'existent pas... A part au rayon biscuit. »

.

.

« Granger, je te parle ! »

« Je ne parle pas aux imbéciles, ça pourrait les instuire. »

.

.

« Eh Granger ? »

« Dois-je te rappeler que tu m'as épousé et que je porte désormais ton nom de famille ? »

« Ah oui c'est vrai. Et moi qui croyais que ce n'était qu'un affreux cauchemar. »

.

.

« Notre enfant aimera le Quidditch, et ira à Serpentard. »

« ... »

« Bah Hermione, où tu vas ? »

« Chercher une corde. »

.

.

« Tu peux pas avoir le beurre, l'argent du beurre et le cul de la crémière. »

« Ah je le savais bien que tu me trompais ! » (1)

.

.

« Ron pourrait être le parrain. »

« Mais oui c'est ça. A défaut d'avoir pu te sauter, demandons lui de s'occuper de notre fille. »

.

.

« Je ressemble à une grosse baleine toute joufflue ! »

« Vois le bon côté des choses Granger. Tu es la plus jolie baleine joufflue que j'ai jamais vu. »

.

.

« Mais bordel Hermione, ça fait 10 fois qu'on te demande de pousser ! »

« Et tu crois que je fais quoi au juste ? Une partie de bavboules ? »

.

.

« Il est moche quand même comme bébé. »

« Il peut pas être pire que toi. »

.

.

« Ouiinnn »

« Je crois que ça veut dire je t'aime »

« Pourquoi tu lui dis pas de la fermer à lui ? »

.

* * *

.

(1) Ce dialogue ne veut absolument rien dire. Mais avec les hormones d'Hermione, je suis partie en cacahuète. Et au final, je me suis marrée toute seule :P

Verdict ? Quelle a été votre réplique préférée ?

Merci d'avoir lu les loulous :D

**Sybou'**


End file.
